el 11 de marzo de 1940
by inigo1220
Summary: Fic de historia. Cerca del final de la Guerra del Invierno, Tino trata de convencer a Berwald que deje a los Aliados pasar por territorio sueco. Del punto de visto de Berwald. Este fic se puedo encontrar en inglés bajo el nombre "March 11, 1940."


**A/N: Este fic es una traducción. El original fue escrito en inglés, y se llama March 11, 1940 ¡Un millón de gracias a una de las maestras de español por haber leído y corregido esto! Espero que les guste. **

* * *

_Esta historia ocurre cerca del final de la Guerra de Invierno (1939-1940), un conflicto entre el URSS y Finlandia. Era una guerra extremamente parcial, a favor de Unión Soviética, en términos de número de soldados y equipo, pero los finlandeses lograron pelear desde diciembre hasta mediados de marzo. Hacían muy bien cuando uno toma en cuenta la pobre calidad de su poco equipo y el poder de su adversario. Ni un otro país les ayudaba—por lo menos no oficialmente—aunque muchos hombres de los países de Escandinavia pelearon como voluntarios. Varios países también donaban equipo, pero muchas de esas donaciones no llegaron a tiempo._

_Cerca del final de esa guerra, el Reino Unido y Francia empezaron a hacer planes de intervención, pero no podían llevar a sus soldados a Finlandia sin pasar por territorio sueco. El gobierno de Suecia no dejó que pasaran esos soldados. En marzo 11 de 1940, los finlandeses por la última vez trataron de convencer al gobierno de Suecia y de Noruega que dejaran a los soldados del Reino Unido y Francia pasar por sus respectivos países. Los dos países rechazaron esto, y Finlandia firmó el Moscow Peace Treaty (tregua) el 13 de marzo de 1940._

* * *

**el 11 de marzo del 1940**

"¿Tino?"

Era una pregunta, no una declaración porque Berwald no podía—no, él no quería creer—que ese hombre exhausto y demacrado enfrente de él era su Tino.

Una sonrisa temblorosa y casi dolorosa apareció en los labios del finlandés. Pareció que la sonrisa voliera de sus labios, duró un sólo segundo. Pero la sonrisa le quedaba a este Tino. Porque su Tino no tenía ojeras marcando sus bellos ojos violetos. A su Tino no le temblaban los brazos ni las piernas con fatiga. Su Tino caminaba con la frente levantada, los ojos brillando con determinación y desafío. Y si este Tino hubiera sonreído de esa manera tan feliz, tan dulce como la en que su Tino sonreía, habría roto el corazón de Berwald más rápidamente y más a fondo que cualquier invasión soviética o alemana lo podría haber roto.

Los ojos del finlandés miraron directamente a los de Berwald por un sólo segundo, y luego regresaron al piso. Tino respondió calladamente, "Moi, Berwald." Berwald se sintió congelado al verlos, recordándolos. Esos ojos que por tantos años habían estado llenos de terror ahora solamente contenían una tristeza indiferente, la cual parecía que duraría hasta el fin del mundo. Tino seguía mirando en su dirección, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Berwald se mordió el labio. Él nunca había sido bueno para hablar. Siempre había sido Tino que continuaba la conversación, y honestamente, sin él y su plática constante, Berwald se sentía perdido. Pero, era dudoso que Tino hablara...

Los recuerdos regresaron a él, inundándolo - recuerdos de días cuando, aunque no hubieran tenido ni estufa ni fuego, el corazón de Berwald había estado tan cálido que esos objetos no habrían sido necesarios. Solamente el amor. Todos esos momentos, bañados en una luz felizmente amarilla; recuerdos en los cuales escuchaba una voz que no había oído por tantos años, llamando, "¡Su-san!"

Berwald parpadeó rápidamente. Sabía que su expresión raramente revelaba sus emociones, aunque en este momento, él deseaba poder exhibirlas. Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Por qué no te sientas?" sugirió, tratando de mantener un tono normal. Aunque no estaba seguro de que se trataba este encuentro, sabía que, considerando el estado de Tino, no iba a ser nada bueno.

"Tino?" preguntó suavemente, después de un momento de silencio.

El finés lo estaba mirando, pero parecía que veía todo excepto Berwald. De repente, sus ojos se enfocaron y lo miró con expresión casi insultada. Igual de rápidamente, regresó a su expresión neutral. Pero la neutralidad, pensaba Berwald amargamente, era una broma.

"Necesito ayuda, Berwald. Por sólo eso estoy aquí."

Su voz parecía venir de muy lejos. Era plana, tan plana que Berwald sentía que pudiera haber caminado por ella sin ningún problema. Era una voz que gritaba su derrota y una desesperanza que todavía no había sido reconocida. Y aunque era la derrota inevitable de Tino, y Berwald no debería de haber sentido nada de compasión por este hombre, quien no había sido su responsabilidad por muchos años, el tono de su voz era un golpe en el pecho para Berwald.

Porque Tino nunca usaba ese tono. Especialmente no con Berwald. Berwald tragó, y no logró ver a los ojos de Tino. Así que...así que esto es a donde habían llegado. Esto era como de desesperados estaban los fineses: se atrevieron forzar a Tino—¡a Tino!—que suplicara con Berwald.

Pero tortura no iba a servir.

¡Si yo pudiera! Berwald quería gritar, ¡no piensas que yo hubiera ido al Istmo yo mismo y matado a Ivan por atreverse a lastimarte! Pero necesitaba estar calmado. Necesitaba consolar a Tino, necesitaba que Tino entendiera lo mucho que Berwald lo quería aunque no pudiera enseñárselo.

"Tino," Esta vez su voz era suave, un tono que él nunca había pensado poder usar. "Yo... tú sabes que yo no puedo hacer eso." Dios, como deseaba simplemente abrazarlo a Tino y cuidarlo y decirle que él nunca tenía que regresar a ese paramo que Tino antes llamaba hermoso. Berwald deseaba tanto poder protegerlo como antes.

Pero las cosas simplemente no pasan de esa manera.

Había crecido. Berwald no podía negar eso. Su mandíbula se había hecho más pronunciada y su cuerpo se había tonificado. Su voz era más baja, también. Ya era un hombre. ¿Dónde estaba? Berwald quería saber. ¿Dónde estaba ese joven, el cual tenía una voz suave, el cual siempre se encontraba temblando? ¿Dónde estaba ese joven que Berwald había encontrado hace tantos años en el bosque, un joven que tenía poca idea de quien él era? Un joven que deseaba saber tanto de eso también.

"Lo sé." La voz de Tino le interrumpió los pensamientos. De nuevo, Berwald lo miró a los ojos, y casi empezó a temblar con tristeza. Los ojos de Tino le rogaban. "Pero estamos tan cercana... Arthur y Francis... ellos, ellos han prometido que ayudarán, pero no lo pueden... no podemos hacerlo sin ti. Por favor, Berwald, por favor..." susurró Tino, con una voz tan frágil...

"Tino..." Su maldito gobierno. Su maldita posición como nación.

Si Tino pactara tregua, Ivan no podría lastimar a Suecia, Berwald, le habían dicho por la cuarta vez esta mañana. Sabemos que tú lo amas, Berwald, pero no dejes que tus sentimientos te controlen. Piensa con la cabeza. Tú eres Suecia, y tú debes hacer lo que es mejor para Suecia.

Tú debes hacer lo que es mejor para Suecia.

"No—no, puedo."

Tino lo miro por mucho tiempo. Estaban parados con sólo unos tres pies de espacio entre ellos, mirándose el uno al otro, sabiendo que debería de haber un contexto completamente diferente en esta escena. Y entonces, Tino miró al piso. "Lo sé." El cuerpo le empezó a temblar mientras que se le agitaban los hombros. "Lo sé, Berwald. Lo sabía desde el principio, y no digo eso de mala manera. De cualquier manera, no importaría si tú los dejaras pasar. No sé porque me mandaron aquí. Arthur y Francis ya me dijeron que a sus gobiernos en realidad ni les importa qué pasa conmigo." El finés se rió entre dientes amargamente. "Sabes? Mi único crimen fue existir. ¿Gracioso, no? Como simplemente por estar, por existir cerca de la Unión Soviética me metí en este lío. Y ni soy jugador en este juego, ni tengo el honor de ser un peón. Soy solamente una manera de llegar desde un punto a otro, un espacio sobre el cual otras piezas más importantes necesitan pasar." Miró a Berwald otra vez. Sus lágrimas solamente hacían la mugre en su piel más evidente. "Pero, debería de haber sabido... Dime, me gustaría una respuesta a una pregunta, siendo que mi primer pregunta...pues, no hay que responder a esa." Pausó.

"Cualquier cosa," Berwald susurró, en una voz tan baja que Tino casi no lo escuchó.

"Tú...todavía... todavía me amas?"

Berwald sonrió un poco, y Tino se movió la cabeza un poco al lado como respuesta. Berwald se movió más cerca al finés y abrió sus brazos. Los labios de Tino se retorcieron en una sonrisa mientras que el finés felizmente se hechó en los brazos de Berwald. Berwald lo abrazó firmemente y susurró suavemente en su oído,

"Soy _Kunungariket Sverige_, Tino. Esperó siempre ser. Pero si yo fuera solamente Berwald, sin duda te acompañaría." Empujó a Tino un poquito para atrás, y se quitó algo del cuello. Una pequeña cruz de plata. Agarró la mano de Tino, y puso en ella la cruz. "Eres un país nórdico, _Suomi_. No dejes que nadie te diga algo diferente, y no te atrevas dejar a ese bastardo hacerte nada diferente. Tú **eres** el oeste, y si hubiera algo que tenías que haber hecho para comprobar eso, lo has hecho con esta guerra. Tu crimen no fue existir. Tu crimen fue tener la valentía para proteger los ideales que tú y tantos otros en este continente han tenido por siglos. Tu crimen fue pelear por la democracia, y aunque te haya llevado a-" miró la cara cicatrizada de Tino y tragó saliva con rabia, "-aunque te haya llevado a esto, yo firmemente creo que tú eres el más valiente de todos nosotros. Como tal, tú mereces, tu nación merece, vivir y ser libre para siempre y volar una bandera con esta cruz si eso es lo que tú deseas. Sé que nunca volverás a mí, y aunque me encantaría poder cuidarte otra vez, sé que eso no pasará. Pero no importa tanto porque tú te has convertido en uno de los mejores países del mundo. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, y yo te amo todavía más por lo que has hecho."

Tino lo miró por un segundo, y su expresión triste se convirtió en una de adoración y amor. Abrazó a Berwald por menos de un segundo, y luego tomó un paso para atrás.

"Les dirás que peleamos valientemente?" Tino preguntó, el fuego de determinación se había regresado a los ojos.

Berwald asintió una vez.

"Entonces, _Adjö_, Su-san."

"_Moi moi, kultaseni_."

* * *

_Adjö - adios en sueco_

_moi moi - adios en finlandés_

_kultaseni - lo equivalente a "mi corazón" o "mi amor" en finlandés_

_Suomi - Finlandia en finlandés_

* * *

**Notas históricas:**

*Una de las razones que el gobierno sueco dijo que no quería intervenir era porque no quería que Alemania reaccionara de mala manera. Durante ese tiempo (y durante toda la segunda guerra mundial), Suecia le vendía hierro a Alemania, y, consecuentemente, Suecia nunca fue invadida por Alemania y logró mantenerse neutral. Según lo que yo he leído, esto fue una mentira. A Hitler no le importaba mucho Escandinavia. En todo caso, él realmente veía a Finlandia como una oportunidad de mover la guerra al norte de Europa. En términos de la invasión soviética... lea la última nota.

*Desde el siglo 13º hasta el siglo 19º, Finlandia formó parte del Imperio Sueco. En 1809, Suecia perdió Finlandia y lo tuvo que dar a Rusia. Para el año en el cual esta historia toma lugar, Suecia no había tenido a Finlandia en su casa por un poco más de cien años.

*Muchas personas se enojaron con la Unión Soviética por haber declarado guerra contra Finlandia y veían la guerra del invierno como el URSS tratando de comprobar como de poderoso era. Aunque muchos oficiales de gobiernos de varios países en el mundo estaban de acuerdo con su gente (de que el URSS no debería de haber declarado guerra), nadie quería intervenir. Los Aliados veían al URSS como un aliado potencial contra Alemania, así que ellos no querían arriesgar sus relaciones con el URSS. Alemania también estaba en buenas relaciones con el URSS y tampoco quería lastimar esa relación. Aunque, los otros poderes de las Potencias del Eje (notablemente Italia y Hungría) no estaban muy felices con Alemania por esto.

*Como dije antes de empezar la historia, Francia y el Reino Unido empezaron a formar planes de intervención al final de la guerra del invierno. Pero sus razones no fueron altruistas. Su plan era ocupar las minas suecas, y, si sobraban hombres, mandarían a esos soldados a Finlandia. Los finlandeses eran cautelosos: tenían esperanza, pero no creían completamente en esa promesa de ayuda.

*La razón que Berwald menciona una invasión soviética rompiendo su corazón tiene que ver con la razón real por la cual el gobierno sueco no quiso dejar que pasaran los Aliados y/o dejar que soldados sueco participaran oficialmente (aunque 8.670 hombres suecos pelearon como voluntarios). No lo dijeron explícitamente, pero el gobierno sueco deseaba que Finlandia declarara paz porque si Finlandia todavía existía, todavía existiera un país entre Suecia y el URSS. En otras palabras, si la Unión Soviética deseaba atacar a Suecia todavía tuviera que pasar por Finlandia.

Si gustaría más información sobre esta guerra, le recomiendo el libro _Winter War_, escrito por William R. Trotter. Toda de mi información viene de ese libro y la página en Wikipedia de esta guerra.

Muchas gracias! =D


End file.
